


Just My Type

by Vertigo17



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Problematic Yuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertigo17/pseuds/Vertigo17
Summary: Yuki loved cute things. The cutest member of their theater was no exception.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

If asked, Yuki wasn’t quite sure when he realized it.

* * *

Maybe it was when he took his measurements for the first time. 

“... You’re taller than me,” Yuki said aloud. He had a good eye for measurements and knew they were around the same height, give or take a few centimeters. Though he never would have expected that it was his own height that’d be on the lower end. 

Muku scratched the back of his head, laughing softly. “Not by a lot though!”

“Your very being just made me assume you were smaller than me.”

It wasn’t physically possible, but it felt like Muku just shrunk and closed the two centimeter height gap between them. “Yeah, I know. My presence is really weak and small, even smaller than the parasites you see inside other bugs, like amoeba - no, worse! I’m like the amoeba of the amoeba-”

Yuki sighed and closed his notebook shut with a loud thud to interrupt Muku’s depressing mumbling. “No, I don’t mean your presence-”

Muku looked up, brightening up a bit.

“-although it is, very admittedly, timid and demure as can be.”

His shoulders slouched.

“I mean, you’re a cute boy. I just assumed you were of smaller height.”

Muku’s cheeks went a light pink at the sudden compliment. “O-Oh! Uh, thank you, Yuki-kun… You’re cuter though!” he said hastily, obviously flustered.

“I know,” Yuki said with a nonchalant shrug.

But Yuki worked hard in looking cute. It didn’t come naturally and so full-force like it did for the blushing boy in front of him. There wasn’t any ill will or any feeling of envy though, instead he felt a little warm, a soft feeling in his chest. It was similar to when he saw something pretty when shopping, or when he successfully completed a design or clothing. It just made him feel… nice.

* * *

Maybe it was when his classmates found out they were friends.

“... You aren’t bullying Muku-kun are you?”

Yuki narrowed his eyes harshly at the girl seated in front of him. “No, I am not bullying him. We just have the same extracurricular. What made you think that?”

“I was classmates with him last year. Muku-kun’s all soft and nice like… a fluffy marshmallow. And you’re…” She gestured to Yuki’s person. “... like a fire-breathing dragon. Like you could melt the poor thing.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. “Yes, it does! What’s the first food that comes to mind when you think of Muku-kun?”

Yuki faltered. “... Well, it’s because you already mentioned the word marshmallow, so it’s only natural that’s the answer that comes to mind.”

“Which means you agree that he’s cute and fluffy and all _fuwaa_ ~”

He opted not to reply to this inane banter… nor deny that her description was actually very spot-on. He didn’t speak in sound effects or food comparisons, but Muku was indeed, without a doubt, very obviously _soft_. Yuki didn’t really know he could describe someone as a tactile texture, but here he was. 

Although, “I am not a fire-breathing dragon.” He opted to correct.

“Uh, yeah, you are.”

“Make it a prettier fire-breathing mythical creature.”

“That’s your problem with what I said?”

* * *

Maybe it was when they were talking about the hobbies they each loved so much.

They were lounging in Yuki and Tenma’s shared room. Yuki was atop his bed, sketching in his design notebook. Muku was seated on the floor, his back against the edge of the bed, a shoujo manga in hand. 

It was that period in between plays where their troupe was granted more rest than practice days. It had become a constant for the two to do homework together and then just hang out in each other’s company. Sometimes they’d be in the living room with other members, or helping out Omi in the kitchen, or do some practice sessions with whoever was performing in that season.

Of course, most of those times involved Muku forcing Yuki to join him. The times Yuki enjoyed and preferred the most were the ones inside his room, just the two of them. It was quieter, calmer, and nicer. Don’t get him wrong, Yuki liked the other members of Mankai Company, but hanging out with them could be so stressful and tiring at times though. But this? This peaceful quiet and occasional conversation between the two of them felt like the perfect way to spend the evening.

“Yuki-kun,” Muku called out. He laid his head back on the bed to glance at his friend with a small smile. He raised his manga. “Look! Her outfit is really pretty.”

Yuki lifted his gaze from his notebook to look at the manga page presented to him. “It really is. Good eye.” 

Muku practically sparkled at the praise both he and his current favorite character got.

Yuki brought out his phone and took a picture. “For future reference,” he simply said at Muku’s questioning tilt of his head.

Of course, Yuki opted not to mention that the picture also included Muku’s smiling face.

* * *

Maybe it was when other members of the summer troupe blatantly pointed out his favoritism.

“Yuki~! Ple~ase?” Misumi pleaded, clutching onto the hem of Yuki’s shirt. “It’ll look really, really nice!”

“Of course anything I make will look nice,” Yuki replied first. “And _fine_. I’ll be able to work on it next week.” Misumi was requesting a small outfit for his Mr. Super Triangle doll. Yuki swore that the Trianglian cared more about the toy’s wardrobe than his own.

Misumi pouted, his eyes still wide and pleading despite getting what he wanted already. “Next week, okay? You promise?”

“I promise! Now let go,” Yuki grumbled, trying to pry off Misumi’s hands from his clothes.

“Okay, you promised! Even if Muku asks you to do something, you have to do mine first, okay?!” Misumi said with a frown, not at all relenting with his firm grasp.

Yuki flinched at his words. “What are you talking about? I’m completely fair when it comes to all the ridiculous requests of you guys.”

Misumi’s frown deepened, not at all believing him. 

And this time, even Tenma who was lounging over on his side of the room scoffed in disbelief.

Yuki glared at the two in turn. “Your stupid faces seem to be implying that I’m wrong.”

“I mean, it’s not surprising that you two are close since you’re the same age. But you obviously like him more than you do everyone else in the entire company,” Tenma said.

“Yuki plays favoritism a lot when it’s Muku,” Misumi added. But then he brightly smiled and patted Yuki on the head. “But that’s okay too! I love triangles the most! And Yuki loves Muku the most!”

“I do _not_ love him the most-” He faltered. “Okay, well I guess, compared to all the other idiots in this dorm, he’s the most tolerable. But that doesn’t mean anything, okay?!”

Tenma lowered his magazine and leveled his roommate with a stare. “Yuki, we’re just saying you like Muku more than us, which is alright. Why are you reading into it so much?”

Misumi laughed. “Maybe Yuki likes Muku more than he thinks!” he said in a cheery tone offhandedly, not noticing the shocked faces of the other two in the room.

Tenma blinked. “Huh. Oh... Does he now?” he said, the last words now sounding more teasing in nature. “Does Yuki actually have a _crush_ -”

“Get out of the room now, Misumi! Or your triangle pajamas will be delayed!” Yuki interrupted quickly. Misumi’s eyes widened in fright and he quickly left. “And you too, hack! Get out or that jacket you want repaired is going to the trash!”

“What?! This is my room too though?! And I already treated you to that meal for the jacket?!”

* * *

Maybe it was when Yuki realized he was also Muku’s favorite. 

“Yuki-kun~! Muku called out, waving to him a few paces away in the school hallway.

It was currently lunch break. Yuki would usually stay in the classroom and eat with his own group of friends, but they were all collectively cramming for an upcoming quiz, one he had already studied for. He figured now would be a good day to enjoy a quiet lunch in the school courtyard without his noisy classmates.

But Yuki seemed to forget that he had other friends though, one in particular.

Muku smiled brightly at him. “I never see you outside during lunch, Yuki-kun! Do you want to eat together?”

Beside Muku was a trio of boys, probably his own classmates. “Huh? You actually _are_ friends with Rurikawa?” one of them said incredulously.

Yuki glared harshly at him, his day now ruined already. He had a bit of a reputation in this school with his unique way of dressing outside. “Yes, he is. I’m surprised he’s friends with such degenerates like y-”

“Y-Yuki-kun!” Muku quickly interrupted. “It’s okay! They don’t mean it in a bad way! They’re just kind of jealous of me that I hang out with you,” he said with a soft laugh. 

Yuki frowned in confusion. “What? Actually, nevermind. I don’t care. I’m going to eat at the courtyard if you want to join me. But you obviously have other company-”

“N-No! I want to go with you!” Muku said in haste. “I’ll see you guys next period!” he said in dismissal to his other friends before falling in step with Yuki to go outside.

“We already hang out all the time _outside_ of school,” Yuki said, side-eyeing his friend who seemed to be even more happy than earlier upon seeing him.

Muku’s eyes widened and he faltered. “O-Oh, you’re right. I mean, if you’re sick of talking with me, that’s okay. I also get tired of my own thoughts sometimes too-”

“Stop,” Yuki said before Muku could get into his self-deprecating monologues. “I meant, don’t you want to hang out with your other friends?”

Muku gasped in horror, clearly distressed at the question. Yuki swore his friend overreacts at everything sometimes. “What? I like being with them, but I also really like hanging out with you!”

“Even more than your other friends?”

Muku nodded enthusiastically. “I like Yuki-kun the most!”

Yuki’s eyes slightly widened at the blatant admission.

Muku flushed even pinker than his hair when he realized what he said. “I-I-I mean, uh, um- I’m sorry! W-Was that weird to say?”

“... No.” Yuki coughed into his hand, just to stall his next words a bit. “I, uh… You’re also my favorite friend.”

Muku’s nervous expression disappeared in an instant and he flashed his friend a bright smile. 

This time, it was Yuki’s cheeks that felt warm.

* * *

Yuki wasn’t sure when he realized it. Maybe it was the moment he thought Muku was cute... which was when they first met… and when they talked… and when they acted together… It was every single waking moment they were in each other’s company and every time his thoughts wandered to him more than they should.

Yuki always loved cute things, and Muku was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki was still somewhat, kind of, stupidly denying it. 

He liked Muku, he really did. He liked him more than any of his other friends. But so what? That didn’t automatically mean he harbored any romantic feelings for him, right? There was nothing wrong with wanting to spend a lot of time with a close friend! It started off as a very platonic relationship. Yuki was also pretty sure he was only into girls. 

His gaze shifted over to the pile of shoujo manga Muku had lent him earlier this month. Yuki never read stuff like this, but knew it was at least worth trying out if it was suggested by someone that was so clearly passionate about it - not because it was specifically Muku, no way. 

He scanned the pages of the first one he read for all the iconic doki-doki scenes. What was it that made a relationship romantic anyway? 

Wanting to always be with the person? Check. But _friends_ also did that!

Thinking they were cute? Check. But Muku was, objectively, in a non-biased opinion, factually a cute person.

Wanting to spend time with only that person? Check. But if your other options were a triangle-obsessed weirdo, an egotistical hack, and a too-talkative lingo-speaking hipster, then _of course_ Yuki would rather spend time with Muku!

Did he want to hold his hand?… Yuki’s cheeks flushed red at the thought… _Maybe_ he did?

Did he want to kiss-?

Yuki threw the manga to the side and covered his face, embarrassed at the thoughts intruding his mind. The red on his cheeks was now reaching the tip of his ears.

This was the scene Tenma walked in on, an open manga on the floor and a flustered Yuki.

“... Oh wow, Yuki. I didn’t know you read _that_ kind of manga-?”

“Sh-Shut up and get out.”

“This is _still_ my room, you know?!”

* * *

Yuki wasn’t sure how to approach his current… problem. Given, he didn’t really want to refer to Muku as some problem, but his mixed feelings and intrusive thoughts about his friend were certainly causing him distress. He had never really developed a crush on someone before.

And then suddenly a pink-haired, mumbling, stuttering, absolutely _adorable_ person stumbled into his life and made him realize that his cute preference now extended to beyond clothing. 

He didn’t really want to ask for help on the matter either, because he _knew_ he could handle this on his own.

It was _just_ Muku, after all. Yuki could definitely handle him.

“Are you sure you didn’t want to invite Juza over me?” Yuki asked, eyeing the two bowls of ice cream that was placed in front of them. They were at the newly opened ice cream shop near their school.

Muku’s eyes glistened as he stared at his food and took hold of his spoon. “I wanted _both_ of you to come with me! But when I asked Ju-chan, Sakyo-san was there and ordered him not to come. Something about consuming enough sugar in the past two days to cover his diabetes requirement for three lifetimes,” he explained before taking a bite. 

Yuki nodded, imagining the conversation. “Sounds like something that yakuza would say.”

Muku placed a hand to his cheek, pure bliss written on his face. “Aah~ It tastes so good~! Come on, try yours, Yuki-kun!”

“It’s not going to melt within ten seconds of getting here. Jeez…” Yuki mumbled, but complied anyway. His friend’s excitement was not contagious, but Yuki felt compelled to humor him.

It was going well until Muku held a spoon out of his own cotton candy ice cream. “Try mine!”

Yuk tunnel vision-ed onto the spoon, his composure now broken. If it was any other person, Yuki wouldn’t notice or care at all. But it was Muku and his thoughts automatically zero-ed in on the fact that it would be an _indirect kiss_ . Which was _stupid_ to even get nervous over! What was he?! Some silly high-schooler with his crush?...

… He was. Damn it.

Muku saw the hesitation and frowned a little, retracting his spoon. He was doing his best not to look disappointed, but the boy wore his heart on his sleeve and Yuki was not dense enough to _not_ notice. “It’s okay if you don’t want to try-”

Yuki quickly took hold of his wrist and brought it forward to bring the spoon closer. He put it in his mouth and removed it all within a second. “It’s okay! I tried it, okay?!” he said, now looking away to hide his embarrassed expression.

Muku tilted his head. “... Was it good?”

“I don’t know! I guess it was delicious!” Yuki answered hastily, still not wanting to meet his eyes.

This time, he laughed. “I guess that’s okay then? I’m glad you liked it!”

Yuki began putting spoonfuls of his own ice cream into his mouth to keep himself from talking, and to hopefully lower his body temperature to keep him from further blushing like a maniac.

His confidence earlier now wavered. 

Apparently, it was exactly because it was _just_ Muku that Yuki could definitely not handle him. 

* * *

The current predicament now was who to go to for help. Almost everyone in the dorm was problematic. He may be the youngest, but he was by far one of the most mature ones in this adult daycare. 

The entirety of the Spring troupe was out of the question. Itaru might have been viable, but Yuki figured his ways would be too shady. Tsuzuru was definitely not someone who spent time dating, Yuki was certain. 

There was no way he was going to approach anyone in his own troupe about the matter. 

Autumn had Sakyo, but based on his progress with the director, Yuki would say even he himself had more game than that yakuza member. Omi seemed like a good choice, but it reminded Yuki too much of approaching his own mother for love advice, and immediately crossed that option out. 

Which was why he was left here in front of the practice room door, thinking out ways to voice his request. The Winter troupe currently had a play going on and were hard at practice. It was late at night and their rehearsals were due to be done. Homare and Hisoka were not worth talking to, but the other three members and Izumi seemed mature enough to provide _some_ kind of advice. Yuki knocked on the door before opening it to peer inside.

The sight that greeted him made him freeze by the doorway. For some unbeknownst reason, the whole Winter troupe and director were crowding over a laptop, the back of it facing Yuki so he was unable to see the screen. But he _was_ able to hear all the inappropriate sounds and words coming from it. And by inappropriate, he meant por-

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Tsumugi quickly said when they heard someone enter the room.

Izumi quickly got defensive too when she saw it was one of their youngest members. “We were searching something else and-!”

Yuki ignored them and closed the door without a word, giving up all hope in the Mankai Company’s older generation.

* * *

_Of course_ the person that’d be helping him was the very person he needed help on. _Of. Course._

“You’ve been acting a bit… weird lately, Yuki-kun. Is something wrong?” Muku asked, concern clear on his face. They were in Muku’s room this time, their homework on the common table before them. Instead of answering math problems like a proper student, Muku had opted to start prying into his friend’s life (because everyone in the dorm knows how closed-off their fashion designer can get).

Yuki didn’t bother looking up from his worksheet, not wanting to succumb to whatever puppy eyes he _knew_ Muku would give him just so he could get answers. “I’m not acting weird.”

Okay, so he’s been a bit… cautious and standoff-ish lately around Muku. But ever since he realized his feelings, Yuki’s noticed that he spends almost all his free time with Muku. Which wasn’t bad, because he _loved_ spending time with him. But that was also bad, because when that airhead does something that makes Yuki feel all funny inside, it really messes up his head. 

“You are,” Muku accused with a pout. “You can tell me anything, okay?”

“There is _nothing_ to tell.”

“Is someone bullying you?”

“What? Of course not.”

“Did you get in a fight with one of your friends?”

“No, I did not. Stop-”

“Is the costume making getting too busy? You know I can help you, right?”

“It’s not that-”

“Are you… on drugs-”

“No! What?! What in the world gave you that impression?” This time, Yuki finally looked up to meet his friend’s eyes.

Muku was smiling, clearly amused. “You’ve been a bit quiet lately. But if nothing is really going on, that’s okay! And if you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay too! Just know that you always can whenever you’re ready and want to, okay?”

God, what did he do to deserve such a friend?

“I…” He shouldn’t say it. He should _not_ say it… But Muku was too goddamn _earnest_ and _nice_ and Yuki was absolutely head over heels for him and he just _could not_ lie to his face like this. “There’s… this… person…”

Muku looked worried initially, but when he saw that Yuki’s expression was more embarrassed and flustered than filled with dread, he immediately grinned. “You’re in love?!”

“Love is probably- no, it’s surely way too strong a word,” Yuki mumbled instead of directly answering.

“What’s she like? How did you meet her? Do I know her? Is she cute like you? Yuki-kun! You have to give me the details!” Muku said excitedly.

“You knowing there is even someone is more than enough,” Yuki firmly said, hoping to deter any further questions.

Muku may be timid in general, but when it came to a topic he was so incredibly passionate about, he was more headstrong than Yuki. “No, it’s definitely not enough! I can help you out, Yuki-kun! I really, really want to help you! I can lend you a bunch of manga for reference! But what is she like? I’m sure there’s a female lead that might be similar enough! There are a lot of male leads like you, so it’ll be easy!”

Yuki was glad to see his friend so excited, but wasn’t happy that it was at his expense. Instead of replying to everything else he said, Yuki only commented on the line that didn’t involve giving details about his crush. “There are a lot of male leads like me?”

“Yeah, the super cool ones!” Muku nodded vigorously, glad to have caught his attention. “The ones that seem rude and cold at first! But when you really get to know them, they’re actually super nice and good! They’re just not very good at showing it and always try to downplay any good things they do because they don’t want the attention.”

Yuki suddenly felt offended.

Before he could say anything to deny it, Muku quickly added, “They’re among my favorite kind of male leads!”

And just like that, Yuki was very glad he fit that male lead stereotype. 

“... Really? I thought you liked the prince-ly type more?”

“Oh, I definitely do! Those princes are what I aspire to be! The cool leads though…” Muku placed a finger to his chin to ponder a bit. “I actually only started recently liking them. Maybe because they remind me of you?”

Yes. Okay. Yuki’s mind went to a sudden halt. He was indeed, very much so, unbelievably _whipped_ . Muku wasn’t even _trying_.

“But that doesn’t matter!” Muku said when he noticed they were getting sidetracked. “Your crush does, Yuki-kun! What’s she like?”

Yuki fiddled with the small toy attached to his pen for a bit. “... Cute.”

Muku nodded encouragingly. “And…?”

“... Like a marshmallow,” he said, recalling the words his classmate used to describe Muku.

“A marshmallow?” Muku paused for a moment to think it over. “Like… Hisoka-san?”

“No. I mean, like…” The ‘you’ was lingering on his lips. “... just… a soft person, in general.”

Even more question marks seemed to appear atop Muku’s head.

Yuki promptly looked away to keep himself from giving in and providing too many details. Why was he _so cute?_ He could literally do anything and Yuki would find him adorable. “Just give me a lead with some cute, shy girl,” he said in dismissal.

“Okay!” Muku said, clearly knowing how to accomplish that task.

Yuki slammed his hand atop Muku’s workbook loudly, getting his friend’s attention. “ _After_ we finish our homework.”

The betrayal, dejection and despair was so clear on Muku’s face.

“ _Fine_ , go get those books. And then we study.”

His expression now turned into shimmering sunshine and sparkles and he quickly went to his bookshelf.

Why was he so easy to give in? This was too unfair.

Yuki sighed and leaned back on his chair. As he stared at Muku going through his collection, realization dawned on him now that the distraction was out of the way. 

He was spending time with his best friend and crush, he _should_ be happy. But there was that constant nagging feeling in his chest that what was happening was wrong. Muku was helping him get his crush. Muku was perfectly alright with Yuki liking some unknown person. There was _no way_ that Muku ever considered Yuki in any romantic light. He was being aided, yet also deterred by the same person. 

He was doomed from the start. 

* * *

“Yuki-san, you’re friends with Sakisaka-san, right?”

Yuki looked up from packing his bag. School had just ended and he was ready to meet his friend at the school exit. “Yes, why?”

He tilted his head towards someone at the doorway. “I think maybe he’s here for you? Can you take care of it? He’s kind of weirding out the rest of the class.”

Muku was by the doorway, peering into the classroom. His eyes were drifting to several different people, focusing on them for several seconds with an intense stare before changing targets.

Yuki inwardly groaned in exasperation. Stupid theater kids and their dramatics even _off_ the stage. (Disregarding the fact that he was also a theater kid.) He quickly went over to his friend and grabbed his wrist, now dragging him away from his weirded out classmates.

“Wait, Yuki-kun! I’m still trying to figure out who it is!” Muku said in objection, but made no move to stop his friend’s tracks.

Yuki side-eyed him with a glare. “You look like some sexual offender looking for his next target.”

“I did?!”

“And what the hell are you trying to figure out?” Yuki asked, now stopping at a less crowded hallway near Muku’s own classroom.

Muku leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially. “The girl you like, Yuki-kun. I realized that it must be one of your classmates! I’m with you most of the time, and the only girl we both hang around with is the director. But it’s not her, so it must be someone from the only time we aren’t together!” 

Yuki opened his mouth and was about to object, but then paused and closed it. 

He was glad to be here with Muku. He was glad for any moment of time they spent together. But at this moment? With Muku trying his best to help him get _someone else_?

For once, Yuki just did not want to be in his company.

That prickly, nagging feeling at his chest from when Muku gave him love advice was now getting worse. It felt stabbing and wrenching and _wrong_. He didn’t like what was happening and how Muku was so into him getting into a relationship with someone else. It was like he was getting rejected before he could even confess. 

It irritated him at first, but now it just really pissed him off. 

He tried to speak again, and now it was his anger-riddled thoughts that were leaving his mouth.

“I don’t need your help.”

That was a lie.

“You lent me a lot of resources to read. That’s all I needed from you.”

That was a lie.

“So, stop butting into my life so much. I don’t appreciate how nosy you’re being.”

That was a lie.

Muku bit his lip, trying to keep his facial expression calm. After a moment, Muku finally mustered up a whisper. “But... we’re friends-”

Yuki scoffed and crossed his arms. “Maybe I don’t want to be, Muku.”

That was the only truth. He wanted to be _more_.

Tears pricked the corner of Muku’s eyes. He was always so easy to read, and the sadness and hurt was clear on his face. His bottom lip trembled. He was so close to crying right now.

Yuki had made several boys cry before and did not bat an eyelash. But as always, Muku was special. He felt the guilt eating at him now that his anger had been unleashed. 

But it was too late. The words had been said and the damage had been done. 

It was a bridge Yuki one-sidedly burnt like the selfish person he was. 

Yuki averted his gaze. “Bye.” He merely said before leaving Muku behind.

* * *

It was an hour after dismissal and Yuki was still in the school premises. He was seated at one of the gazebos in the courtyard, no one else in sight. Almost everyone had gone home already, the only ones remaining were the club students in their own respective areas. 

So here Yuki sat, contemplating all his life decisions- _mistakes_ , rather.

The conversation he had with Muku kept replaying in his head over and over again. The sad face of the love of his life was smeared into his memory. The sad face that _he caused_.

Yuki let out a scream of frustration and then buried his head in his arms.

He was so angry earlier at something that wasn’t even Muku’s fault, but being the horrible, mean, and rude person he was, he released that anger onto Muku. So what if Muku wanted to help him? So what if Muku was being a great wingman? So what if Muku was doing his best to make his friend happy? These were all supposed to be good things!

... And so what if Muku will never like him back?

There was now that horrible, gut-wrenching sadness that was accompanying his redhot anger and self-hate. 

Yuki could now feel the burn behind his eyes. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, but the tears began to spill out anyway. 

He already had Muku as his best friend, why did he have to be so damn _greedy_ and want more? Why can’t he be satisfied with what he already has? Now here he was, making mistake after mistake after mistake for wanting more than what he deserves.

He messed up. He shouldn’t have lashed out at Muku. He shouldn’t have even let Muku find out about him liking someone.

He shouldn’t have even developed feelings for his best friend in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot, that turned into a two-shot, that has now turned into a three-shot LMAO. Next chapter is the last, for real now. I also don't know why I wrote up this sad stuff when my target was pure fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot, but after writing about Yuki slowly falling for Muku, I just gotta write them actually getting together, you know? I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
